


Craving

by emmyloo2



Series: Joey [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyloo2/pseuds/emmyloo2





	Craving

_Hey, you'd tell me if they did... anything else to you, right?_

_Yeah._

The concrete was cool against his cheek. Devoid of warmth from the previous day, an alley like this never saw much sunlight anyway. Joey coughed, bright red blood spattering the pavement, as a kick connected with his ribs. He felt another to his hip. His stomach. His shoulder. And then two hands, hooked beneath his pelvis, pulling it up and away from the ground, dragging the upper half of his limp body backward, bruising his bare knees as they took on the uneven weight of his final position.

He stayed quiet, listening to the drunken moans of the man moving inside him, the undoing of a belt buckle as another took his place, the quelling of an argument of who's turn was next. Arms folded right beneath his chest, Joey felt the thud of his heart - its rhythm in stark contrast to the hurried pounding behind him. He closed his eyes.

This wasn't quite the touch he craved, but it was close enough.


End file.
